


Eyes Wide Shut

by Sarcasticmissy



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasticmissy/pseuds/Sarcasticmissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Shut

This is how it works.

Joe cannot have a relationship. He knows he is not wired that way so he does what he can. All Emerson wants is a relationship but he knows what he cannot have so he takes what he can get.

***

This is how it happens.

Joe watches.

He’s sitting in the chair, across from the bed, naked but with a towel underneath him. Emerson is in his bed, naked also, the sheet loosely pooling around his thighs, slipping lower every time he moves.

Emerson is hesitant, his fingers slowly tracing a path down his chest, his navel, resting just above his groin waiting for a signal. He looks at Joe and Joe nods, afraid to to speak.

His hand loosely curls around his cock, slow and minute movements at first, that small touch of skin on skin the only sound in the room. He soon gets into a rhythm, hand quickening, lotion making it easier, as his fingers tighten and rub over his slit, the precome smeared over his cock. Joe can hear his breathing become harsh, moans mixing in with Emerson’s as he watches. He wants to see Emerson fuck himself but he’s unable to voice the thought, shying away from asking, but Emerson knows, he always knows what Joe wants, even without vocalising.

He raises his knees, his heels digging in against the bed to provide leverage. He quickly coats his fingers and one hand slips underneath him, said fingers slowly circling his hole, pushing in slowly as Emerson adjusts.

Joe’s hands are gripping the sides of the chair tight. He wants to touch, to replace Emerson’s finger with his own and bring him off but he can’t, not yet, not when it’s a line they haven’t even tried crossing and he can’t bring himself to until he’s sure of himself and his reactions. He doesn’t want to give Emerson false hope, not when he opens himself up so beautifully for Joe with no reward and Joe can’t risk that. Not yet.

Emerson now has three fingers inside him, lube glistening on his thighs and he’s watching Joe as he stretches himself, pushing inside, his fingertips brushing his prostate continuously, his hips jerking as the pressure builds. Joe cannot help but stare back, their eyes locked as Emerson says ‘please’ and Joe finally unfurls one hand from the chair and places it on his cock, using his precome as lube, knowing he will not last long, not with Emerson looking like this.

They keep their eyes on each other as they bring themselves to climax, Joe enjoying the slightly rough tug of lack of lube, the friction on his cock as he see Emerson adding a fourth finger, the action that puts him over the edge, come spurting onto his stomach. Joe cannot last after that, his hand milking his cock as his come lands on his chest, coating his skin.

The only sound in the room is the breathing of Joe and Emerson, their bodies still, apart from their chests, rising and falling, trying to catch breath. They stay like this for a while, still watching each other and as Joe finally, slowly, gets up and walks to the bed, he sees the look on Emerson’s face turn slightly hesitant, even now, even after all this. He perches himself next to Emerson, who raises himself up onto his elbows, bringing him closer as Joe leans down and very gently kisses Emerson, a fleeting touch of lips, Joe’s clean hand resting on Emerson’s cheek, holding him still.

He stands and pulls Emerson up with him, Joe’s fingers circling his wrist as he leads him to the shower.


End file.
